Almost Lover Teaser
by LunarEclipse1989
Summary: Just an excerpt from my upcoming series...  D


The clang of metal against metal broke into the female's ears as she and a group of ninja flew towards a scene of open warfare. Leaf Ninja surrounded her on all sides and yet... and yet the Akatsuki were few and they were felling enemies left and right. "Go!" She ordered and the group scattered like shards of broken glass after it's been shattered. The pinkette turned at a cry of pain and saw her son, Hetaka fighting for his life against a masked man with silver hair...

Absolute rage flooded her like a bolt of lightning that ripped into her heart and cause her vision to go crimson with pure ferocity. Without hesitating, she dropped whatever it was she had come to do, and rushed over to protect her child. The female aimed a punch at the man that was packed with every scrap of strength she could muster up. The ever-conscious male jumped back, though it was a close miss, and he was still caught off guard by the sheer force of her desire to protect the boy. Looking around, he knocked the boy out with a punch and then concentrated on fighting the new challenge of this woman who was fighting to kill. All the while, he wondered why she would be so ferocious about him attacking that boy...

"Heh, I've never seen you this passionate, Sakura- Is that boy precious to you?" He asked, as they're kunai's clashed, and he paused to stare into her green eyes. So much had changed about her; the innocence he had loved was gone. Now there was only pain, and loneliness... it nearly broke his heart, but what could he do? They were on opposite sides now, and he had left his heart with her... he had to, because how else would he have been able to launch this attack with the Akatsuki against people he'd once called comrades? He flinched as a vat of saliva was ejected from between those luscious lips and hit him square in the face. "Kakashi! You son of a bitch! You disappeared for years! I thought you were dead!" Furious tears welled up at the edge of her eyelids. Shaking her head, she wiped them away, and narrowed her eyes at him. "No worry, you WILL be by the time I'm through with you..." She shoved him away, and then tore after him, slashing her kunai at him in an attempt to add another scar to his perfect face. Bending backwards, he went cross-eyed, watching as the edge of the blade grazed the cloth of his mask, tearing the fabric. Pain lanced through his face as the needle tip pierced his skin and ran up his left cheek. The mask fell away from his face in tatters and as he landed on his back on the ground, eyes wide, he was scarcely aware of the blood that began to trickle down his neck, staining his navy shirt.

He had not thought it possible that Sakura would actually attempt to kill her sensei, and the shock of the fact that she had really tried to kill him just now rooted him to the spot where he'd fallen. The pinkette stood over him, panting. Those green eyes, once so full of spirit and love, were now full of suffering, and hate. When had she become like this…? His eyes opened wide as she suddenly sniffled, and he realized that tears were running freely down her face. Standing, he noticed that Itachi was watching them out of the corner of his eye, and the silverette weaved the hand signs for a chidori, and lunged at her. Sakura responded instantly and knocked his arm off course, however, Kakashi had different plans. When his chidori hand was deflected, his other hand wrapped around her waist discreetly, and making it seem like it was the impact of their bodies that did it, he allowed the continued course of his body to carry them both through a screen of thick undergrowth and he carried her far away from the thick of the battle, so that they could talk without being spied on.

Sakura struggled in his grip and banged her fist against his head a few times, yet despite the headache it gave him, he hung on faithfully.

When they reached their destination, he let her down and stood back, to examine her. Typically, Sakura's first reaction was to rush forwards and slap him across the face with everything she had left in the way of chakra strength. He allowed it to happen, his face jerking sideways with the force of the blow, and a burning pain stung his injured cheek. He knew it wouldn't help, but it would help her feel better. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tears streamed from her eyes. He watched as she fell to her knees, and hid her face in her hands. "Y-you… complete… ASSHOLE!" She yelled into her hands, shoulders shaking. His eyes softened and he knelt down in front of her. "Sakura…." He began, but she shoved him away. "No! I don't want to hear whatever excuses you have for me. You left. It's over. That's all there is." … was it really? Sighing, he raised an arm to his forehead and rubbed his sharingan eye with the palm of his hand. "I wasn't going to give you an excuse..." He said, taking her wrists in his hands and kissing her lips deeply.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock _W-what….?_ "Mmphngh!" She groaned, trying to struggle her way free of his grip, but he proved too strong for her. She felt him shove her backwards, and gasped as she was pinned to the grass by her wrists with the man she had once loved on top of her. As he moved to her neck she glared at him. "We're in the middle of a war, dickhead. Besides, you already HAVE my virginity, what more do you want?" Her words were heated with the strength of her aversion to him that had only grown over the last 14 years. He paused and smiled at her. "Nothing… I want to know who that boy was, and why he looked like me…" Fury gave her the strength she needed to push him off and stand up. "Isn't it obvious?" She said, not looking at him. Even though her back was turned on him, he could hear the years of sorrow in her voice. "…He's your son."


End file.
